


Рождение

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С точки зрения дракона...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2013

Рамота в последний раз оглядела свою кладку, готовую вот-вот вылупиться, распростерла крылья и взлетела вверх. Недовольно фыркнув на голубого, который доставлял людей на Рождение и вынырнул из Промежутка слишком близко к ней, золотая королева Бендена спланировала на скалу, где уже сидел Мнемент. Великан бронзовый осторожно сдвинулся в сторону, освобождая для нее место.  
Все люди и все драконы Вейра спешили увидеть ее потомство – это было правильно, так что Рамота уже не сердилась. С истинно королевским изяществом она сложила крылья и вытянула шею, чтобы лучше видеть всё, происходящее на площадке Рождений. Одетые в белое претенденты забавно и неуклюже переминались с ноги на ногу на горячем песке, а ведь он так хорош для созревания яиц…   
«Зато здесь сразу видно, кто из людей станет всадником», – поддразнил Мнемент золотую королеву.  
Рамота удовлетворенно заворчала. Она и сама прекрасно все знает, но этот бронзовый ни за что не упустит шанс высказать свое мнение. И вообще – он не упускает свои шансы. Поэтому-то ей хочется летать только с ним.  
«Мы славно полетали, – Мнемент почувствовал направление мыслей королевы. – И еще полетаем».  
Снизу, где на каменных ярусах сидели люди, раздались звуки аплодисментов – из первого яйца выбрался бронзовый малыш. Выбрался – и тут же упал, уткнувшись носом прямо в ноги рослого черноволосого паренька. Потом еще и еще один… С особым вниманием Рамота смотрела за тем, как состоялось Запечатление золотой королевы. Может быть, не так, как хотелось бы Лессе, но все равно правильно, а потом…  
Потом на арене возникла странная суматоха, словно люди решили усомниться в верности выбора дракона. Этого Рамота не выдержала и возмущенно затрубила.  
«Рут не маленький. Он такой, как нужно!»  
Оправдания и извинения Лессы убедили золотую королеву замолчать.  
Мнемент же осторожно приблизился к Рамоте и испустил переливчатую трель.  
«Просто люди еще не знают. Потом узнают», – бронзовый нежно потерся головой о шею своей подруги, а потом и вовсе обвил хвост Рамоты своим, словно во время брачного полета.  
Эта ласка окончательно примирила золотую со всем, что произошло.  
«А мы и в самом деле скоро полетаем, – игриво заявила она Мнементу. – Если только ты меня догонишь».


End file.
